


Counterpoint

by lferion



Series: Time's Champion [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Time's Champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-11-20
Updated: 1996-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Counterpoint

Time, thy favor I must now return,  
My span is done: the candle that burned  
Bright in thy cause now dims to an end;  
So weary of war -- let me now descend.

Pain, thy gauntlet I've bourne, and for aye.  
Dear is the coin I've spent in the fray  
Dearer the lives, the smiles and grief  
Known on the way; cherished and brief.

Death, a promise I ask now of thee:  
That mine be the life you take as your fee.  
Cut not off short the strands woven bright  
Leave the clocks wound, the candles alight.

Compassion and mercy I do ye entreat  
On all whom I've touched -- the small and the great:  
Companions and foes, the cross-fire-caught --  
Remember their names, and mark what they wrought.


End file.
